videogamefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Nicktoons Super Splash Bros. Ultimate
Nicktoons Super Splash Bros. Ultimate is a fighting games for sequel to 2014 games Nicktoons Super Splash Bros. Universe for Nintendo Switch, PlayStation 4, and Xbox One. Upcoming console Xbox Project Scarlett & PlayStation 5 coming Holiday 2020. Playable Characters Veretans #Super Mitchell # Mitchell Van Morgan # Gavin O'Neal Davis* # Carolyn Ashley Taylor* # Jennifer Hooker* # Marquessa* # Metal Mitchell* # Martin J. Moody* # David Jessie Drake* # Nicholas Dunn* # Valerie Ann Gupton* # Amber* # Dusty Riddle* # SpongeBob SquarePants # Patrick Star* # Tommy Pickles # Angelica Pickles* # Arnold Shortman # Eliza Thornberry # Rocko Wallaby # Ickis # Otto Rocket # Daggett and Norbert* # CatDog* # Ren and Stimpy* # Sandy Cheeks* # Plankton* # Moldy SpongeBob* # Timmy Turner (with Cosmo and Wanda) # Vicky* # Denzel Crocker* # Chuckie Finster* # Phil and Lil* # Reptar* # Kimi Finster* # Helga Pataki* # Jimmy Neutron (with Goddard) # Cindy Vortex* # Sheen Estevez* # King Goobot* # Doug Funnie* # Donnie Thornberry* # Zim # Treeflower* # Henry and June* # Ed Bighead* # Teenage Tommy Pickles* # Orange Splat Man* # Squidward Tentacles* # Dennis* # Jenny XJ9 Wakeman # Rudy and Snap* # Penny Sanchez* # Skrawl* # Vexus* # Tak* # Jerra* # Lok* # Traloc* # Jorgen Von Strangle* # Trixie Tang* # Professor Calamitous* # Danny Phantom # Sam Manson* # Vlad Plasmius* # Dani Fenton* # Aang # Katara* # Sokka* # Toph Bei Fong* # Zuko* # Azula* # Ginger Foutley* # Gordon, Mr. Blik and Waffle* # Mr. X* # Tuesday X* # Reggie Rocket* # GIR* # Dib* # Gaz* # Tak and Mimi* # El Tigre # Frida Suarez* # White Pantera* # Puma Loco* # Otis* # Bessie Higgenbottom* # Portia Gibbons* # Fanboy & Chum Chum* # Kyle-Bloodworth-Thomas* # Boog* # Bigfoot* # Aseefa* # Dudley Puppy # Kitty Katswell* # Verminious Snaptrap* # Sanjay & Craig # Mr. Noodman* # Buhdeuce and SwaySway* # Bloom* # Stella* # Flora* # Icy* # Korra # Leonardo # Donatello # Raphael # Michelangelo # Rango* # Mr. Krabs* # Mermaid Man and Barncleboy* # Crimson Chin* # Nega Chin* (Echo Fighter of Crimson Chin) # Black Cuevro* # Django of the Dead* # Freakshow* # Dark Laser* # Doodle Bob* # Cherry* (Echo Fighter of Bessie Higgenbottom) # Sēnor Siniestro* # Dash Baxter* # Pumpkinator* # Walker* # Flying Dutchman* # Glowface* # Foop* # Bartog and Drug* # Harvey Beaks # Pig Goat Banana and Cricket* # Mii Fighter (Brawler/Sword/Gunner) (Exclusive for Nintendo Switch) # Xbox Avatar Fighter (Brawler/Sword/Gunner) (Exclusive for Xbox One) # PlayStation Home Avatar Fighter (Brawler/Sword/Gunner) (Exclusive for PlayStation 4) Newcomers # Ebony Nichole Lewis* # Amanda Payne* # Lincoln Loud # Clyde McBride # Kid Danger* # Bunsen # Amanda Killman* # Lasombra* # Peaches* # Lila Sawyer* (Echo Fighter of Helga Pataki) # Harold Berman* # Gerald Johanssen* # JoJo Siwa* # Tufflips* # The Chameleon* # Jet* # Keeko* (Echo Fighter of Tak) # Evil Jimmy* (Echo Fighter of Jimmy Neutron) # Vega* (Echo Fighter of Jenny XJ9 Wakeman) # April O'Neil* # Dr. Chipotle Jr.* # Roger Klotz* # Patti Mayonaise* (Echo Fighter of Doug Funnie) # Abby* (Echo Fighter of Otis) # Ronnie Anne Santiago* (Echo Fighter of Lincoln Loud) # Ketta* # Dade* # Misty* # Shredder* # Captain Burgerbeard* # Pheobe Thunderman* # Ryder* # Veronica* (Echo Fighter of Trixie Tang) # Cat Valentine* # Frankie Gaines* # Mako* # Amon* # Ansi & Olly* # Sunny* # Aisha* # Casey Jones* # Master Splinter* # Pheobe Heyerdahl* # Clarissa Darling* # Jellyfish+ # Chloe Carmichael+ # Everest # Felicity* (Rainbow Butterfly Unicorn Kitty) # Miguel* (Rainbow Butterfly Unicorn Kitty) # Luan Loud* # Mr. Krabs* # BlackJack* # Tiger Claw* # Udon* Third Party # Barbie* # Skipper* (Echo Fighter of Barbie) # Spider-Man* # Iron Man* # Raven Queen* # Apple White* (Echo Fighter of Raven Queen) # Briar Beauty* # Blondie Lockes* (Echo Fighter of Briar Beauty) # Frankie Stein* # Draculaura* # Max Steel* # Creepie Creecher* # Goku* # Vegeta* (Echo Fighter of Goku) # Princess Twilight Sparkle* # Optimus Prime* # Jessicake* # Peppa-Mint* # Bubbleisha* # Rainbow Kate (with Sarah Fairy Cake)* # Puss in Boots* # Ladybug* # Cat Noir* # Simon's Cat+ # Equestria Girls Twilight Sparkle+ # Rose Cinderella+ # Vicky Broomstick+ (Echo Fighter of Rose Cinderella) # Red Ranger (Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers)+ # Felicity Fox (with Flick)+ Asterisk are Unlockable Characters Plus are DLC Characters Stages * Battlefield (Nicktoons Super Splash Bros. Ultimate) * Final Destination (Nicktoons Super Splash Bros. Ultimate) * Raleighopolis (Mitchell Van Morgan) * The Krusty Krab (SpongeBob SquarePants) * Fairy World (The Fairly OddParents) * Retroland (Jimmy Neutron) * Yolkian Stadium (Jimmy Neutron) * Ghost Zone (Danny Phantom) * EuroReptarland (Rugrats) * Hillwood (Hey Arnold!) * San Lorenzo (Hey Arnold!: The Jungle Movie) * Thornberry Van (The Wild Thornberry) * Kind-a-Lot-O-Comics (Rocko's Modern Life) * New O-Town (Rocko's Modern Life: Static Cling) * Zim's Base (Invader Zim) * Double Dare 2018 Stage (Double Dare) * Legend of the Hidden Temple Stage (Legend of the Hidden Temple) * Kids' Choice Awards Blimp (Nickelodeon Kids' Choice Awards) * Water Tribe (Avatar: The Last Airbender) * Miracle City (El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera) * Barnyard (Back at the Barnyard) * Republic City (The Legend of Korra) * The Loud House (The Loud House) * Muckledunk School (Bunsen is a Beast!) * Captain Man's Headquarters (The Adventures of Kid Danger) * Wetbark Lake (Harvey Beaks) * Turtle Hideout (Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) * Canterlot High+ (Equestria Girls) * Canterlot Mall+ (Equestria Girls) * Camp Everfree+ (Equestria Girls) * Catlantic City+ (RBUK) * Wonderland+ (Wonder Park) * Regal Academy+ (Regal Academy) * Comand Center+ (Mighty Morphin Power Rangers) * Wonderwood Village+ (Enchantimals) MORE COMING SOON! Plus are DLC stages Items * Splash Ball (Nicktoons Super Splash Bros. Ultimate) * Fake Splash Ball (Nicktoons Super Splash Bros. Ultimate) * Assist Trophies (Nicktoons Super Splash Bros. Ultimate) * Krabby Patty (SpongeBob SquarePants) * Jellyfish Net (SpongeBob SquarePants) * Fairy Wand (The Fairly OddParents) * Shrink Ray (Jimmy Neutron) * Jetpack (Jimmy Neutron) * Ghost Thermos (Danny Phantom) * Guitar (El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera) * Airbending staff (Avatar: The Last Airbender) * Electrified Glove (The Legend of Korra) * Leo's Sword (Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) * Zombie Bran (The Loud House) * Bun-Bun (The Loud House) * Slimeball (Nickelodeon) MORE COMING SOON! Assist Trophies * Scottie Salmon * Sarah Lynn Meadows * Mrs. Puff * Pearl Krabs * Larry the Lobster * Anti Cosmo and Anti Wanda * Poof Cosma * Chester and AJ * Tootie * Carl Wheezer * Nick Dean * Tucker Foley * Jazz Fenton * Jibolba * Iroh * Tenzin * Lynn Loud * Lola Loud * Mikey Munroe * Darcy * Captain Man * Fee and Foo * Polly Pocket * Olivia and Stephanie * Rena Rogue * Queen Bee * Kitty Softpaws * Hawk Snow White+ * Green Ranger+ * Sage Skunk+ MORE COMING SOON! Boss * Master Blob and Crazy Blob Gallery File:Nicktoons-Super-Splash-Bros.-Ultimate-Nintendo-Switch.png File:Nicktoons-Super-Splash-Bros.-Ultimate-PS4.png File:Nicktoons-Super-Splash-Bros.-Ultimate-Xbox-One.png Category:Nickelodeon Category:Nicktoons Category:Fighting Games Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover Games Category:Crossover Fighting Games Category:Super Smash Bros.-Like Games Category:THQ Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:Nintendo Switch Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:PlayStation 4 Category:Playstation 5 Games Category:PS5 Games Category:Xbox One Games Category:Xbox One Category:Xbox One X Games Category:Project Scarlett Games Category:SpongeBob games Category:Rugrats Games Category:Hey Arnold! Games Category:The Wild Thornberrys Games Category:Rocko's Modern Life Games Category:Aaahh!!! Real Monsters Games Category:Rocket Power Games Category:The Angry Beavers Games Category:CatDog Games Category:The Ren and Stimpy Show Games Category:The Fairly Odd Parents Category:Jimmy Neutron Category:Doug Games Category:Invader Zim Games Category:My Life as a Teenage Robot Games Category:Danny Phantom Category:ChalkZone Games Category:Avatar: The Last Airbender Category:Catscratch Games Category:The X's Games Category:El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera Games Category:Tak and the Power of Juju Games Category:Back at the Barnyard Games Category:The Mighty B! Games Category:Fanboy and Chum games Category:T.U.F.F. Puppy Games Category:Winx Club Games Category:The Legend of Korra Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Category:Sanjay and Craig Games Category:Breadwinners Games Category:Harvey Beaks Games Category:Pig Goat Banana Cricket Games Category:The Loud House Category:Bunsen is a Beast! Games Category:The Adventures of Kid Danger Games Category:2019